Gerard
Story Background Gerard lives mostly in the forest, although at some point he became acquainted with Cecil , and thus became an aide to the vampire noble. His route In events *Tastes like you *Not so accidental *Shrouded in darkness *Hot tub happiness *Keep me hypnotized *Oh , No! *Infatuation *Land of reapers *Longing for night *Too hard to resist Personality Skills/Abilities Trivia *He's the first dragonewt in the game *He hates sugar __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Walkthrough Chapter 1: 11 scenes 1.04 *Glare back at him ( Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) *Shake off his hand (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) 1.09 *I can protect myself (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) *How reliable (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) Chapter 2 : 11 scenes 2.01 *Thanks (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) *I didn't need your help (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) 2.02 : Love Challenge Dragon beauty's face veil , 90 coins / 1000 tokens ➡ Get CG 2.06 *You're quite a gentleman (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) *Gerard, how about you try this sometimes? (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) Chapter 3 : 9 scenes 3.01 *Ignore them (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) *Ask for details (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) 3.02 : Love challenge *Premium: Front long back braid bun ; 500 coins ➡ Get CG *Normal: Jeweled hair clip ; 400 coins or 6000 tokens 3.08 *Where are we? (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) *I'm glad you're okay (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) Chapter 4: 11 scenes 4.04 *What are you saying all of a sudden? (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) *I suppose there wouldn't be a problem.(Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) 4.05: Lady level x1000 4.08: *Try petting the dragon (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) *Step away from the dragon (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) Chapter 5 : 9 scenes 5.02 *Cecil must be a lenient master (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) *Cecil must really trust you (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) 5.06 *Tell him about the vision (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) *Make up a story (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) 5.07 Love challenge *Premium: Cat in Gerard's jacket ; 750 coins ➡ Get CG *Normal: Dragon beauty long boots ; 550 coins or 8500 tokens Chapter 6: 11 scenes 6.03 *Ask Gerard to get it (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) *Try reaching for it (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) 6.07 : Lady level x5000 *Have Cecil feed you (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) *Take the fork (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) Chapter 7 : 11 scenes 7.02 *Trust Gerard and stay still (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) *Go help Gerard (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) 7.06 Love challenge Lady level x6000 7.10 *Maybe next time. (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) *Will you teach me? (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) Chapter 8 : 12 scenes 8.03 *Kiss Gerard's cheek ( Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) *Kiss Gerard's lips (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) 8.04 : Love challenge Lady level x8000 8.09 *Rush over Gerard (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) *Be wary of the man in the hood (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) Chapter 9: 9 scenes 9.02 *Cecil , run! (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) *Gerard , stop! (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) 9.06 *It's not that I am mad. (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) *A little (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) 9.08 : Love Challenge *Premium: Dragon beauty seductive dress , 900 coins ➡ get CG *Normal: Gerard's room (daytime) , 500 coins or 12000 tokens Chapter 10 : 13 scenes 10.02 *I'll never be part of your group (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) *Give me some time to think (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) 10.03 : Lady level x15000 10.07: Lady level x 18000 10.09 *Get out of bed (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) *Kiss Gerard (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) Endings *Serenade: 8 scenes *Toccata: 8 scenes *Farewell: ? Release Gerard has been released the 22 June 2018. To celebrate his release , a set focused on dragon scale and hunt has been done. It is composed of the following elements. Sword (1).jpg EB Dress (room side).jpg Horns.jpg Heart with rose (Gerard).jpg Bubble heart (Gerard).jpg Dragon skin soldier uniform (Gerard EB).jpg|Dragon skin soldier uniform ; charm level 100 Make a date With items gain from the gacha make a date , a look can composed. Those items may be absent from the lists for new players. More information about this issue can be found in the Make a date section. The look requires these following elements: Top from Gerard's make a date.png|Off shoulder puff sleeve top Shoes (Gerard's set).jpg|Garter belt with shoes Heterochromia dragon eyes ; Gerard set.jpg|Heterochromia dragon eyes Headpiece (Gerard set).jpg|Rose corsage facinator Gerard's outfit.jpg|Gerard's outfit Dragon cave (Make a date , Gerard set).jpg|Dragon cave Those items have their avatars out of the database used to support all informations on this wiki: Following the order of apparition : Long silk satin pants (Charm level 70) , silky long beautiful hair (charm level 100) and Gerard's hand scythe (charm level 100). Gallery For Cg's see our Memories/CG's Page . Cecil intro fr Gerard.png Solmare social notice (Gerard).png 24h prior notice (Gerard).png References *Intro by Cecil. *Confirmation on Solmare's main page. *Prior notice 24h. *Announcement. *Captures and avatars are from the game. *Walkthrough is from blahbidyblah. Category:Stub Category:Characters Category:Season 2